It's a Small World (The Animated Movie)
It's a Small World (The Animated Movie) '''is a 2018 computer animated musical fantasy movie distributed by Walt Disney Animation Pictures and produced by Disney. It is based on the reputable attraction. Plot '''Friends Around The World * Pete, an Dutch boy always longed to have a faraway friend... one day his wish came true. He got a letter from Sandy, an American girl. They always wanted to meet one another. Now every day it is normal for a kid to have a friend faraway. They may speak another language or have another culture, but they all know one song in peace. Meeting Together * Every child from various countries longed to meet one another and form a song together which they will be able to make the world in peace. Characters Pete - '''He is an Dutch boy living in The Netherlands. He loves his sheep. His voice actor will be '''TBA Sandy '''- She is an American girl living in the American Southwest. She and her father love practicing lassoing cows. Her voice actress will be '''TBA Janice '- She is an English girl living in England. Her dad works at The Big Ben. Her voice actress is provided by Sian Taylor. '''Maximo '- He is an Mexican boy living in Mexico City. He and his mom share a traditional way of making tamales. His voice actor will be '''TBA Yesming - '''He is an Chinese boy living in Hong Kong. He loves playing with Diabolo. His voice actor will be '''TBA Takari - '''She is an Japanese girl living in Japan. She and her mother love sushi. Her voice actress is provided by Rio Saksari '''Lisa - '''She is an Spanish girl living in Spain. She loves to Flamenco dance. Her voice actress is provided by Alexys Nicoles Sanchez '''Norman - '''He is an American boy living in the American South. He and his father go fishing everyday. His voice actor will be '''TBA Sudesh - '''He is an Indian boy living in Kerala. He always rows his boat around rivers. His voice actor will be '''TBA Angela - '''She is an Filipino girl living in The Philippines. Her father is a farmer and travels the world. Her voice actress will be '''TBA Mohammad - '''He is an Iranian boy living in Iran. He has a strong vibe for music. His voice actor will be '''TBA Nancy - '''She is an Russian girl living in Moscow. She loves to watch Russian movies and read Russian books. Her voice actress will be voiced by an '''TBA Russian actress. Sisa - '''She is an African American living in Alabama. She loves to make gumbo. Her voice actress will be voiced by an '''TBA African actress. Paul - '''He is an Indonesian boy living in Bali. He and his mom have a love for Yoga. His voice actor will be '''TBA Southeast Asian actress. 'Alana - '''She is an Mermaid who lives in Polynesia. She loves seashells. Her voice actress is yet to be announced. '''Isabela - '''She is an Cebuano girl who has a liking for festivals. Her voice actress is yet to be announced. Songs '''My Dutch Sheep - '''Song by Pete. '''Yeehaw - '''Song by Sandy. '''Holi - '''Song by Sudesh. '''Yo-yo - '''Song by Yesming. '''Sharks Aboard - '''Sung by Sandy, and Pete. '''Mermaid Magic - '''Sung by Alana, Pete and Sandy. '''Flamenco Dancing - '''Sung by Lisa, and Maximo. '''Festival of Fun - '''Sung by Angela. Languages Spoken '''Arabic -' Mohammad. '''Indonesian - '''Paul. '''English- '''Sandy, Pete, Janice, Norman, Sisa. '''Tagalog - '''Angela, Isabela. '''Cebuano - '''Isabela. '''Dutch - '''Pete '''Malayaman - '''Sudesh. '''Tamil - '''Sudesh. '''Spanish - '''Lisa, and Maximo.Category:Created by Papalouie123